Another Amazing Journey
by Poopsie Moopsie
Summary: Ch. 6 up! Sorry it took so long! My first fic! Excuse the horrible title. What happens when two people who hate each other at first sight go through so much together that a strange new bond forms between them? AshMay. Please review
1. The AMAZING meeting

ANOTHER AMAZING JOURNEY  
  
My first fanfic! Be nice and review please!  
  
This is Ash/May, so it's Hoennshipping or whatever you call it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
CH.1: The AMAZING meeting  
  
Ages: Ash-14, May-14, Brock-16, I'll think of the rest later  
  
Ash Ketchum strolled down the road to Littleroot Town, feeling happier than  
  
ever. It seemed like yesterday when the greatest moment of his life had come true.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"And Lance's Dragonite is defeated! Ash Ketchum becomes the youngest  
  
Pokemon Master ever!"  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
Ash smiled at the memory. Now, at only 14 years of age, he was a Pokemon  
  
Master, admired by young and old alike. He also dressed like one too. He was around  
  
5'9, very tall for his age, muscular, with spiky jet black hair and a handsome face. He  
  
wore a black undershirt with a red jacket an top signaling that he was a Pokemon Master.  
  
He got a lot of attention from girls, something that frightened him a little, but he got used  
  
to it. His personality had changed completely as well. After losing once to his rival, Gary,  
  
he realized that it was important to think before you act, a strategy he had ignored until  
  
after that battle. With that in mind, he continued his journey, defeating anybody who  
  
challenged him.  
  
Ash was now heading to Littleroot Town, to compete in the Hoenn League. If he  
  
won this, he would become the greatest Pokemon Master ever. His faithful Pikachu was  
  
at his side, as always, along with the rest of his all-star Pokemon. Unfortunately, Misty  
  
and Brock, his two best friends, were nowhere to be seen. Just after the Elite Four  
  
victory, Misty and Brock announced that they were needed at their homes for something.  
  
Brock had to take care of his little siblings, and Misty needed to run the gym for her  
  
sisters. So, Ash continued on to Hoenn alone. But something changed. Of course, he was  
  
alone, but he noticed how much he missed his friends, especially Misty. During their  
  
travels together, many people had thought they were girlfriend and boyfriend, and  
  
although Ash had furiously denied it every time the subject came up, he soon began to  
  
wonder if he did like Misty. They had kissed once, but both of them felt nothing. Soon,  
  
Ash admitted to himself that he had liked Misty, at one time, but now he thought of her as  
  
a good friend again.  
  
After a few days of walking, Ash and his Pokemon finally reached Littleroot  
  
Town. "Hoenn," Ash said to Pikachu, but mostly to himself. "I'm ready for you. Are you  
  
ready for me?"  
  
The moment he entered Littleroot, he was swarmed by people who noticed his  
  
jacket or had seen his face on T.V. Ash gave out more autographs at one time than he  
  
normally did over a period of days. He had never seen so many fans in one place. It was  
  
overwhelming. He couldn't understand why these people were so obsessed with him,  
  
especially since he had never even battled in their league.  
  
After a few hours, all the people moved away from him to go back inside their  
  
houses to simply watch him from a distance. Ash, a little scared from all the attention,  
  
and from all the eyes staring at him from their homes (some from trees), decided to  
  
quickly register for the Hoenn league and get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, this  
  
meant asking someone where the registry center was (Is that how you say it? I have no  
  
idea). He gulped.  
  
"Um, do any of you guys know where the registry center is"? he asked, then  
  
immediately regretted it as all the voices of the people drowned out every other sound of  
  
the night.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Ash yelled, causing everybody to go silent. "Alright. You, with  
  
the bad haircut. Where is it?"  
  
The young boy, although older than Ash, pointed left with a shaking hand before  
  
fainting of nervousness. Ash started at the boy strangely, than looked at the group of  
  
people behind him, who immediately rushed over, picked the body up, and ran away. Ash  
  
just stood still for about a minute before saying "Thanks" and heading left before  
  
anything else strange happened.  
  
After a little more walking, Ash finally reached what looked like the registry  
  
center. Walking in, he immediately made his way over to the empty couch and sat down  
  
heavily with a sigh. After a few minutes of rest, he got up and went to talk to the lady at  
  
the desk in front of him.  
  
"Can I register for the Hoenn league now"? he asked.  
  
The lady shook her head. "You do that farther west, at Professor Birch's lab."  
  
Ash nodded, thanked the lady, and continued to the lab. There, he looked at the  
  
giant building. It looked exactly like Professor Oak's lab back in Pallet Town, he thought.  
  
As he looked around, he saw a lot of strange Pokemon he had never seen before. Ash  
  
smiled as he looked at them, wondering how Pokemon like them would stack up against  
  
his hometown Pokemon.  
  
As he entered the lab, he looked around again. It looked just like the inside of  
  
Professor Oak's lab. They must share home decoration tips, Ash thought as he went to  
  
speak to the large man standing near the door.  
  
The man noticed Ash, and quickly headed toward him. "Welcome, young master  
  
Ketchum! It is an honor to have you here." the man said, extending his hand.  
  
Ash sighed, happy to see someone not completely obsessed with him. "Nice to  
  
meet you. Do you know where Professor Birch is?"  
  
The big guy laughed. "You're speaking to him, son!" he said, revealing his white  
  
labcoat. "I am Professor Birch."  
  
Ash recovered from his stupid question. "Oh. Well, Professor, can you register me  
  
for the Hoenn league?" he asked.  
  
Professor Birch laughed again. "Ho Ho Ho. Of course, Mr. Ketchum. Follow me."  
  
he said, sounding remarkably like Santa Claus.  
  
Ash followed him to the registration place, where he filled out some forms and  
  
answered some questions.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum," said the professor, once Ash had answered all  
  
the questions. "You are now officially registered to compete in the Hoenn league."  
  
He then led Ash to an empty room with nothing but a table in it. On that table  
  
were two Pokeballs. "You may choose either of these Pokemon to start your journey  
  
through the Hoenn region." stated the professor. He was about to say something else, but  
  
Ash interrupted him.  
  
"There are only two Pokeballs here. Aren't there supposed to be three?"  
  
"Yes, but one has already been taken," answered the professor. "Now, please  
  
make your choice."  
  
Ash nodded, then stared at the Pokeballs very carefully. He could choose between  
  
Mudkip and Treeko. After a while, he looked up.  
  
"I choose Treeko" announced Ash, as he picked up the Pokeball containing the  
  
grass Pokemon.  
  
"An excellent choice," said Professor Birch. "You can now begin your journey."  
  
Ash smiled, and was about to walk out the door when he got run over by a young  
  
girl bursting into the room.  
  
"Professor, what's with the townspeople?" the girl asked. "They're really excited  
  
about something. They keep trying to talk but I can't make out what they're saying!"  
  
Professor Birch smiled. "That would be because of our young friend here" he  
  
said, gesturing toward Ash, who was still lying on the floor.  
  
The girl looked down at him, and stared in surprise. "Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"The Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Professor Birch chose this moment to interrupt. "Let me introduce you two. May,  
  
as you already know, this is Ash Ketchum. Ash, this is May Norton. She is also starting  
  
her Hoenn journey today."  
  
"Nice to meet you" May said, extending a hand. She was 14 years old, about 5'5,  
  
with long brown hair down to her waist. She wore a red tanktop with a blue sweater on  
  
top, and she had light blue eyes. In Ash's eyes, she was gorgeous.  
  
"Likewise" Ash said, getting up from the floor to take her hand. May looked at  
  
him. He's even cuter in person, she thought.  
  
"Just to let you know, everyone else in town may worship you, but you're just  
  
another trainer to me" May told Ash sternly after they finished shaking hands.  
  
"Good," Ash said. "I don't need more groupies."  
  
"Are you calling me a groupie, you jerk?!" May asked angrily.  
  
"Well, you sure as hell aren't a Pokemon trainer" replied Ash, smirking. "What  
  
are you, 6 years old?"  
  
"I'm at least as old as you, you no-talent hot air bag!"  
  
"No talent? I've got more talent in one finger than you'll ever have, you pathetic  
  
little rookie! Go fight some acorns or something!"  
  
As the two were arguing, Professor Birch decided to step in. "Well, since you two  
  
are getting along so well, why don't you travel together?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled. "Travel with her/him? No way!"  
  
"Nonsense," the professor replied. "You'll have fun."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts," said the big man, pushing them out the door of his lab. "You'll leave  
  
tomorrow morning. Have fun!" he said, slamming the door in their faces.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1.  
  
How was it? Please review. Remember, this is my first fic, so be nice. By the way, can someone tell me what May's last name is? I want at least 5 reviews before I continue.  
  
Poopsie Moopsie out! 


	2. The AMAZING day before the journey

Hello, I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and I never will.  
  
Ch. 2. The AMAZING day before the journey  
  
"I don't believe this," said May. She and Ash had just been notified that they were going to  
  
travel together through the Hoenn region, and were then rudely removed from the lab by Professor  
  
Birch. "I have to travel with some big-shot Pokemon Master."  
  
"At least you don't have to travel with a rookie," Ash retorted. "Besides, you should be honored  
  
to get the chance to travel with a great trainer like me. If you watch closely, you just might learn  
  
something."  
  
"You're only a Pokemon Master because you've had 4 years to train!" she shot back. "If I had  
  
that much time, I could have taken you easily back at the lab!"  
  
"Dream on, kid," Ash said, lying back on the grass. "Why didn't you start your journey 4 years  
  
ago, anyway?"  
  
May turned away. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
Ash sighed. Damn, she's annoying, he thought. "You don't have to," he said. "It's just a  
  
question."  
  
She sat down next to him, looking up at the sky. "Here in Hoenn, you can't start your journey  
  
until you are 14. The Pokemon are much more dangerous."  
  
He looked up at her. "So you turned 14 today?"  
  
She shook her head. "I turned 14 a few months ago."  
  
"So why didn't you start then?" Ash was getting irritated. She could have left a few months ago,  
  
and I never would have been stuck with her, he thought.  
  
She looked down at the ground. "My father died on my 14th birthday" she said softly.  
  
Ash was a little stunned. "Wow...uh, I mean...sorry."  
  
May sniffed. "I was so shocked, I couldn't even look at a Pokemon for many months." She  
  
looked at Ash with her light blue eyes. "My dad always wanted to be a great Pokemon Master, so I  
  
decided to do it for him."  
  
"So you're doing this for your dad?"  
  
May nodded. "That, and the fact that I wanted to be a master ever since I could read". She stood  
  
up. "Let's just get to the Pokemon Centre for some rest" she said, walking away.  
  
Ash watched her sadly. How did her father die, he wondered. Maybe I should ask her. "Hey  
  
May, how did-AAAAHHHH!!" He was interrupted by Pikachu shocking him with 10000 volts of  
  
electricity. Ash looked up, confused and charred.  
  
"Chu" Pikachu said, shaking its tiny little head.  
  
Ash was about to argue, but when he looked over at May, he understood what Pikachu said. She  
  
probably hated him by the way their first two conversations had gone. It was strange enough that she  
  
had told him about something as personal as her father's death, and the memory of that probably made  
  
her sad enough today. Ash looked back at Pikachu and nodded, then got up and ran after May as fast as he could, realizing something.  
  
"May, wait! I don't know where the Pokemon Centre is!"  
  
After a while of walking, Ash noticed the big building he mistook for the registry centre earlier.  
  
At a closer look, he noticed the Pokemon Centre sign on the side. Through the window, he saw May  
  
talking to Nurse Joy, the very one who told him that this was not the place to sign up. He was about to  
  
walk in, when he heard a strange noise, like thunder, heading towards him. He turned around and saw a  
  
whirlwind of dust on the horizon. At a closer look, he realized what it was, and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
Even Pikachu became scared.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed, and tried to run, but it was too  
  
late. The whirlwind got him.  
  
A few long minutes later  
  
"Thanks for waiting" Ash said sarcastically, walking through the door of the Pokemon Centre  
  
covered in scratches and pen ink.  
  
"What happened to you?" May asked, looking at him strangely.  
  
"I found out that this town throws autographs out every night and gets new ones the next day" he  
  
answered, wiping ink off his face.  
  
May smiled. "It wasn't my fault. Why didn't you follow me?"  
  
Ash sighed. "I was thinking of something, and then when I looked up, you were gone!"  
  
She shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I've already booked a room for us, so let's go."  
  
Ash frowned. "You're staying here too? Why don't you go to your house to rest? It would be a  
  
lot comfier there."  
  
"I could, but during the journey, we'll be staying in a Pokemon Centre a lot, so I thought that I  
  
should stay here too so I could see what it feels like. You know, its like getting used to it for the future"  
  
May said, explaining it as if she was talking to a toddler who had asked where babies come from.  
  
Ash smiled slightly. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"  
  
She nodded, sighing happily. "This was going to be the perfect adventure. Me, with my faithful  
  
Pokemon at my side, ready to take on the world. It was going to be the experience of a lifetime" She  
  
smiled, and turned to face him. "But somehow, I got stuck with you."  
  
Ash's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, I'm happy to be traveling with you, too" he said, rolling  
  
his eyes.  
  
She giggled. "Whatever. I'm tired. Let's get to our room" She started up the stairs, but stopped  
  
when she noticed Ash was still downstairs, standing in front of the Pokemon Exchanging Machine (I  
  
don't know what it's called.) "What are you doing, Ash?" she asked him.  
  
He looked up at her. "Leaving all my Pokemon at Professor Oaks' lab."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ash smiled. "It wouldn't be fair if I used my championship winning Pokemon against rookie  
  
trainers like you, would it? Besides, this is like a test of my skill. I want to see how well I can do with the new Pokemon I catch"  
  
She nodded. "I see. Well, I'll be waiting in the room."  
  
A few minutes later, when Ash entered the room, he saw May playing with a strange red  
  
chicken.  
  
"Oh Ash, isn't Torchic adorable?" May said, laughing. "C'mon Torchic, say hi to Ash!"  
  
Ash shrugged. "Whatever. Hi, Torchic" he said, holding out his hand to the bird. Torchic sniffed  
  
it, then bit his finger, hard.  
  
"OW!" Ash yelled, pulling his hand away quickly. "What the hell?"  
  
May fell on the floor laughing. "Good boy, Torchic!"  
  
"Stupid bird" Ash muttered, lying down on the bed.  
  
Torchic walked up to Ash again, then nuzzled its head against Ash's head.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute! Torchic is saying it's sorry!" May squealed.  
  
Ash shrugged, as Torchic hopped back into May's arms. "Wonder what Treeko looks like" he  
  
said, pulling out the Pokeball containing the grass Pokemon.  
  
He tossed the ball on the ground, and out popped a green lizard (Sorry I'm not good at describing  
  
things). It looked around, then walked over to Ash.  
  
"See, Torchic," said May "The Treeko and the Pikachu are the mean boy's Pokemon (Ash:  
  
Mean! What did I do?). His name is Ash. You are my Pokemon. My name is May."  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was also doing introductions. "Hey Treeko. I'm Ash, that's Pikachu, the  
  
annoying girl over there is May, and that red bird is your first target."  
  
"EEEEK! Ash, no!" May screamed, crushing Torchic in her arms. "Don't hurt my baby!"  
  
"I don't have to. You're doing that already" Ash said, as May looked down, noticed she was  
  
choking her Pokemon, and quickly let him go.  
  
He smiled. "Return, Treeko" Ash said, as May did the same for Torchic  
  
May yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed" she announced, then looked at Ash  
  
Ash noticed her staring. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You're in my bed" May said, annoyed.  
  
"Your bed? I was here first" Ash said, also annoyed.  
  
"Well, I tested them both before you came up, and I chose that bed" May huffed, pointing to the  
  
bed currently occupied by Ash.  
  
Ash sighed. "It doesn't matter, May. Just sleep on the other bed."  
  
"But this bed is comfier. If you think both of them are the same, why can't you move?" May  
  
asked.  
  
"Because I'm too tired. Being mauled by vicious fans takes a lot out of you."  
  
"Fine!" May lay down on the other bed very angrily, pulled the covers on top of her, and turned  
  
away from Ash. A few moments later, she turned back to him.  
  
"I just want you to know that you've made me very angry and uncomfortable!" she said, trying  
  
to look as menacing as possible.  
  
He shrugged again. "Doesn't take much to do that, does it?" he said, smirking, then immediately  
  
regretted it as he was whacked in the head by something really hard.  
  
"Ow" he said, dizzy from the pain.  
  
May smiled. "That is my mallet. Mess with me, and you'll have to answer to it."  
  
"Mallet?"  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you idiot! You got us lost again!"  
  
"Misty, wait, it wasn't my-"  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
"Mallet..."  
  
May noticed Ash staring at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"Nothing" Ash said quickly, shaking his head. "You just remind me of someone"  
"Who?" May asked  
  
Ash smiled. "An old friend" he said nostalgically.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight" With that, she pulled the blankets over her and closed  
  
her eyes.  
  
"Night" Ash said, also closing his eyes. There was silence for a little while. Then...  
  
"May?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"I guess. What?"  
  
"Why does everybody in this town like me so much? It's scary. I have my own fan club back in  
  
Kanto, and they don't like me half as much as people here. I've almost been killed twice by people  
  
asking for autographs. What did I do that makes me so special here?"  
  
May smiled slightly. "Have you noticed that most people here are only a few years younger than  
  
you or I?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So everyone here dreams of being like you when they are 14. And all the things they believe in;  
  
hard work, determination, and all that stuff, have been shown by you at some point."  
  
Ash still didn't get it. "But what about your champion, Brendan Birch?" He's young, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he is. But no one here ever really liked him. Including me, and I was his girlfriend"  
  
"His girlfriend?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You must be pretty proud of him, then."  
  
She shook her head. "Actually, I dumped the annoying bastard a few days before he became  
  
champion." She smiled at the memory.  
  
Ash was silent. "Oh"  
  
May smiled again. "Not what you expected, huh?"  
  
He nodded. "Not at all" Then he yawned. "Well, goodnight May"  
  
"Goodnight...Ash"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2:  
  
How was it? I actually thought it was kind of boring, but it gets better next chapter, I promise!  
Oh, and there is NO Max in this fic.  
  
Poopsie Moopsie out! 


	3. The AMAZING beginning of the journey

Its me again! Thanks again to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ch. 3: The AMAZING start of the journey  
  
When we last left our heroes, they were...sleeping. Or trying to, at least. Lets see what they were  
  
thinking.  
  
Ash's thoughts.  
  
You like her, don't you?  
  
Who?  
  
Who else?  
  
You mean, May?  
  
No. I mean Professor Birch, you dumbass! Of course I mean May.  
  
There is no way I would ever like her! She's an annoying brat who can't even-  
  
Just like Misty, huh?  
  
Well, maybe a little, but-  
  
And you liked Misty, didn't you?  
  
That was only for a little while! Besides, even Misty wasn't this annoying!  
  
Oh come on, May's not that bad. She just needs some help training her Pokemon. With someone  
  
as great a trainer as you around, she'll be a Master in no time.  
  
She may be, but...  
  
But what?  
  
...I don't know  
  
See? May's not that bad. Besides, she's pretty fine.  
  
Alright, she's hot, but-  
  
You admitted she's hot! You like her!  
  
What?! Even if I liked, her, which I don't, she hates me. Its not hard to see.  
  
If she hates you, why did she tell you about her dad's death? People don't usually say things that  
  
personal to people they hate.  
  
Well...  
  
Think about that for a bit, Ashy.  
  
Hey, who am I talking to anyway?  
  
...Goodnight Ash.  
  
The voice left Ash's head, and he was left to wonder about the strange discussion he just had. He  
  
rubbed his eyes to make sure that had not been a dream, then looked over at May's sleeping form. He  
  
started thinking about her again. He shook his head quickly, closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep so that he didn't have any strange conversations again.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
May's thoughts  
  
You like him, don't you?  
  
Who?  
  
You know who.  
  
Ash? Ewwww, no way!  
  
Admit it.  
  
Never! I would never like someone as much of as a jerk as him!  
  
He's not that bad.  
  
Yes he is! He thinks he's so much better than me, just because he's had more time to train.  
  
Well, why don't you ask him to help you train?  
  
What!?  
  
You heard me. If helps you, you'll soon be as good as him, and you can beat him easily.  
  
I would never ask that jerk for help!  
  
Well, what if he needs your help?  
Why would he need my help?  
  
See? You think he's good. You don't hate him that much.  
  
He may be good, but he's still a jerk!  
  
Oh come on, he's not that bad. Besides, if you hate him so much, why did you tell him about your  
  
father's death?  
  
Well...  
  
See? You don't hate him that much. Besides, he is hot.  
  
Fine, he's cute, but-  
  
You think he's cute! You like him!  
  
Even if I liked him, which I don't, why would he like someone like me?  
  
Oh, I think people like him might surprise you...  
  
What does that mean?  
  
...Goodnight May.  
  
Like Ash, May thought about the conversation she just had, also thinking it was a strange dream.  
  
But she knew it might have held some truth. She never told Ash, but ever since he became a Pokemon  
  
Master, she had admired him. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, trying to get that strange dream/  
  
hallucination out of her head.  
  
Later in the morning, Ash and May were standing outside the entrance to Littleroot, where a  
  
huge crowd had gathered to watch them. Professor Birch was also there, giving them some last minute  
  
advice and goodbyes.  
  
"Good luck to both of you. If you need help, please call me on my...er....oh dear...May, what  
  
do you call that thing again?"  
  
"A cell phone" May said, quite annoyed by now.  
  
"Yes! Yes, that's it. If you need help, please call me on my cell phone. Now remember the  
  
element charts I've packed for you. You will need, them, I guarantee it. Have fun, try your best, and  
  
don't run with scissors! Bye!" Professor Birch yelled as he shepherded the rest of the town away from  
  
the two travelers.  
  
Ash and May looked at them strangely. "Lets just get out of here" Ash muttered, before setting  
  
off down the path to the next town, May following soon after.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
May and Ash were still walking, but they seemed to be going nowhere. They hadn't even seen  
  
any wild Pokemon yet.  
  
May stopped. "Ash, are we lost?"  
  
Ash looked at the map quickly. "Of course not. We're on the right path. It just might take a while  
  
'cause you're not used walking like this".  
  
May was annoyed. "Are you saying it's my fault we're going so slowly?"  
Ash quickly shook his head. "No, I mean we've had to take three breaks already because you  
  
were too tired. Not that you're a wimp, or anything like that, its just-"  
  
May held up her hand to shut him up. "I don't really care. And since we're talking about breaks,  
  
lets take another one. I'm hungry"  
  
Ash nodded, and they unpacked their stuff and relaxed for a while. May lay back on the grass,  
  
looking around her.  
  
"Where are all the wild Pokemon? I haven't seen one yet, and there are normally hundreds  
  
around this area" She cradled her lone Pokeball. "My poor baby hasn't even gotten to fight a real battle  
  
yet. He needs the practice"  
  
Ash smirked. "You want your "poor baby" to fight? Then lets battle"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. My Treeko against your Torchic. It should be fair, since neither of them have  
  
had any battle experience. Besides, if you beat me, you'll prove that you are a better trainer than me, a  
  
Pokemon Master"  
  
"Alright" May said, smiling. She tossed her Pokeball in the air, and out came Torchic. "Torchic,  
  
are you ready for your first battle?" May asked. Torchic nodded eagerly.  
  
May turned around, and saw that Ash was already ready with Treeko. "Lets go!" he said.  
  
"Alright. Torchic, Peck it, now!"  
  
"Dodge it, Treeko!"  
  
Treeko easily evaded Torchic's attack.  
  
"Ok, Torchic, try an Ember attack!"  
  
Torchic fired a small ball of fire at Treeko.  
  
May smiled. "Treeko is a Grass Pokemon, while Torchic is a Fire Pokemon. And since Fire beats  
  
Grass, I have the advantage!"  
  
"Wow, really? I had no idea. How long did it take you to figure that out?" Ash smirked, but his  
  
smile abruptly faded when he saw Treeko get hit by the fire.  
  
May smiled. "Never let your guard down, Mr. Ketchum. You never know what might happen!  
  
Torchic, keep Embering it!"  
  
Treeko dodged the rest of the Embers easily.  
  
"Treeko, Razor Leaf!"  
  
Torchic was able to dodge the attack.  
  
"Keep it up, Treeko!"  
  
Treeko kept up its Razor Leaf barrage, sending Torchic farther and farther back into the trees.  
  
"Try to retaliate, Torchic!"  
  
Torchic tried, but it had no time, as it was constantly evading Treeko's attacks. Soon, Torchic had been pushed into a corner, with trees covering all of its escape routes except one, which was blocked  
  
by Treeko.  
  
Ash smiled. "We got'em now! Treeko, one more Razor Leaf!"  
  
May knew there was only one way to avoid the Razor Leaf barrage, and since Torchic was  
  
trapped, there was only one way it could go.  
  
"Torchic, jump!"  
  
Torchic leapt high in the air, dodging the attack.  
  
"Now, Treeko! Tackle!"  
  
Ash and Treeko had anticipated the move, and Treeko's attack sent it flying through the air,  
  
straight towards Torchic.  
  
May shrieked. "Torchic, look out!"  
  
But it was too late. Treeko's Tackle hit Torchic dead on, sending it spinning through the air into  
  
a tree, where it slumped to the ground, motionless.  
  
May rushed toward it, cradling the small Pokemon in her arms. "Treeko, are you okay?"  
  
Treeko nodded weakly. May smiled in relief. "You did great, Torchic. Return."  
  
May called the Pokemon back into it's Pokeball, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She  
  
looked up and saw Ash.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and looked away. "Arlight, you can say it"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You know, that you're so much better than me, and that I never stood a chance, and so on" She  
  
sat down sadly. "You were right. We were perfectly matched. I even had a type advantage, but you still  
  
beat me easily. I really am just a pathetic rookie"  
  
Ash just smiled. "Actually, I think you were pretty amazing back there"  
  
She looked up, surprised. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. For your first battle, that was really good. You're better than some of the  
  
people I faced back in the Pokemon League. All you need is a little practice, and you'll be an amazing  
  
trainer"  
  
She looked up at him. "Would you help me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She sighed. "The reason you beat me was because you used strategy and stuff, not just your  
  
Pokemon's attacks. Could you teach me, you know, strategies and stuff to help you win?"  
  
He smiled. "Sure, May"  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Without thinking, May rushed toward him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him  
  
tightly. "Oh thank you so much, Ash!"  
  
He hugged her back. "Uh, no problem"  
  
They stayed like that for a while, until May realized what she was doing, and pushed Ash away  
  
quickly, clearing her throat.  
  
"I mean, uh, I appreciate the offer, Ash, and I am very grateful. Now, lets go" she said, walking  
  
away. Ash just looked at her strangely, the looked down at Pikachu, who just shrugged. Ash sighed, then  
  
continued after her.  
  
END OF CH. 3  
  
What do you think? As always, R&R!  
  
Poopsie Moopsie out! 


	4. May and Ash's AMAZING captures of their ...

Hello again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Due to some problems, my chapters will not be as long as they used to be. But that's okay, right? Right?...................................................................... .........................  
  
Anyway...  
  
Ch. 4: May and Ash's AMAZING captures of their first Hoenn Pokemon (mostly May's)  
  
It was a bright morning as May and Ash awoke, ready for another day of extensive traveling and  
  
Pokemon catching. Unfortunately, there hadn't been any Pokemon to catch since they left Littleroot, and  
  
May was getting annoyed.  
  
"Ash, where are all the Pokemon?! I normally see a whole bunch hanging out around here, but  
  
they're all gone! WHY?!"  
  
Ash winced, covering his ears to tone down May's screaming. "Calm down, May! I'm sure  
  
they're around here somewhere. We just have to keep looking"  
  
"We have been looking! And we have not found any Pokemon! Are you sure you know where  
  
you're going?" May was getting more pissed off by the second.  
  
"Me? Hell no! You're the one who lives around here! Don't you know where we're going?"  
  
"WHAT!? I was following you the entire time!"  
  
"Well, I was following you the entire time!"  
  
"How can you follow me if you're in front of me!"  
  
"I was just walking and hoping that if I turned the wrong way you'd tell me!"  
  
May just sighed, and slumped to the ground, too tired to make another comment. "Forget it. Lets  
  
get some rest here and figure out where we are" she said, annoyed so much that she had no way of  
  
releasing all her anger.  
  
Ash nodded, slumping down next to her. He started mulling over the map, making no progress at  
  
all, until he looked over at May. She was anxiously pacing back and forth, looking for something.  
  
"What's with you?" Ash asked, still trying to make sense of the map.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I swear I heard a Pokemon running around the bushes around here"  
  
Ash was instantly on his feet as well. "Are you sure?"  
  
May shook her head. "No, but I also saw something around here" She pointed to a shrub which  
  
had been trampled by something.  
  
Ash looked carefully at it, and nodded. "Yep, a Pokemon destroyed this only about a few  
  
minutes ago. In fact..." he looked up and saw a flash of something racing through the trees. "There it  
  
is!" he said, pointing to the blur. He was about to race after it, but was stopped when May sped past him.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Ash Ketchum!" she shouted behind her. "This one's mine!"  
  
"That's what you think" Ash muttered, and was about to run after, when he was interrupted  
  
again. This time, by 10000 volts of electricity. He looked up, and saw Pikachu staring at him. "What did  
  
I do?" he asked. Pikachu just shook its head.  
  
"Pika" it said, pointing at May's retreating back. Ash stared where Pikachu was pointing for a  
  
while, until he finally understood. He stood up, still in pain, and watched May run, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, May had almost caught up to the speeding Pokemon. After a little more running, she  
  
came to a small clearing, with a strange Pokemon in the center. She took out her Pokedex as she  
  
cautiously approached. She found out the Pokemon was called a Poochyena.  
  
"Poochyena, huh?" May said, nearing the small creature. "Well, you're mine now. Torchic, go!"  
  
Out popped Torchic, ready for battle.  
  
"Torchic, use Tackle on that Poochyena!"  
  
Torchic charged at Poochyena, hitting it dead on and sending him sliding back a few feet.  
  
Poochyena retaliated, biting Torchic hard, causing a lot of damage.  
  
"Hang in there Torchic!" May was slightly worried. "Use Ember!"  
  
Torchic fired a number of small fireballs at Poochyena, who was able to dodge all of them except  
  
the last one, which knocked it backwards.  
  
"Finish him off," May yelled, remembering what Ash had taught her. "Jump high in the air, then  
  
Tackle it!"  
  
Torchic leapt up high, soaring over the terrified Poochyena. At the right height, Torchic dove  
  
down toward its opponent, headfirst. The attack was so powerful that Poochyena was knocked  
  
unconscious immediately. Sensing this as her chance, May tossed a Pokeball at the fainted Pokemon.  
  
After the ball wobbled a bit, it settled.  
  
May was ecstatic. She jumped for joy all around the clearing, clutching Torchic in her arms. She  
  
settled down slightly once she heard a voice.  
  
"MAY!" It was Ash. "Where were you?"  
  
May smiled. "Check it out Ash!" she said, holding up her Poochyena's Pokeball. "I caught a  
  
Poochyena!"  
  
Ash smiled back at her. "Congratulations May. I knew you could do it"  
  
"Thanks" she said, still feeling giddy. "So where were you? Looking for me?"  
  
Ash shook his head, still smiling. "I was doing a little Pokemon catching of my own" he said,  
  
holding up two Pokeballs. "I got a Wurmple and a Zigzagoon"  
  
May was shocked. "What!? How could you catch two Pokemon in the same time it took me to  
  
catch one?" she said sadly. "It's not fair!"  
  
Ash smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up, May. At least you got a Pokemon.  
  
Besides, I'm sure you'll have plenty more chances to catch up to me real soon." he said kindly, leading  
  
her down the road to their next town.  
  
END OF CH. 4  
  
What do you think? I know it was a little short, but like I said, I will have less and less time to write now  
  
that school is almost back, so the rest of my chapters will be shorter. But they're just as good, I hope. As  
  
always, R&R!  
  
Poopsie Moopsie out! 


	5. May and Ash almost make it to the next t...

Hi everybody! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was having some trouble with my computer.  
  
Before I begin, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially ???????, whoever you are, since it is thanks  
  
to him/her that I have nearly half of my reviews.  
  
By the way, in this story, there is no Oldale Town, because it interferes with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Ch.5: May and Ash almost make it to Petalburg...AMAZING  
  
It was a windy morning as Ash and May kept walking down the dusty road to Petalburg City.  
  
May was still ecstatic about her new Poochyena. Over the last few days, they had finally seen a lot more  
  
Pokemon, and while Ash and May hadn't been able to capture any new Pokemon, they had gotten into  
  
plenty of battles, and raised their Pokemon very well.  
  
"Oh, my little Poochy has gotten so big and strong now, haven't you?" May was cuddling  
  
Poochyena tightly. "Yes you have! You're so big and strong now!"  
  
"The way you treat him I'm surprised he's not wearing a bib yet" Ash muttered.  
  
May glared at him. "And soon, when you become even bigger and stronger, you'll be able to  
  
kick mean old Ash's ass all the way from here to Johto!"  
  
Ash put up his hands in defense. "Hey, all I'm saying is that you treat him like a baby!"  
  
May looked at him, annoyed. "So? You always say that you should treat your Pokemon well!"  
  
Ash was now annoyed too. "I treat my Pokemon like my friends, not like my children! They way  
  
you spoil them, they won't want to fight tougher battles!"  
  
"That's it, Ash!" May was mad now. "I don't care how you think I treat my Pokemon! You take  
  
care of yours your way, and I'll take care of mine my way!" With that, she turned away and kept on  
  
walking.  
  
Ash looked at her, also mad now. He thought of something really mean to say. "Hey May, your-"  
  
He was cut off by Pikachu shocking him as hard as he could. Ash slumped to the ground. "Why do you  
  
keep doing that?!" he asked. Pikachu just shook his head, pointing at May. Ash looked, and understood  
  
immediately. "I should apologize, shouldn't I?" he asked Pikachu, who nodded. "Oh boy" he said, then  
  
ran to catch up with May.  
  
"Hey May, wait!" May heard this, and turned around. She saw Ash run up to her, then stop in  
  
front of her to catch his breath.  
  
"What now, Ash? Are you going to criticize the way I dress?"  
  
He sighed. She was still mad. "Look, about what I said earlier.."  
  
"Forget it Ash. I really don't care what you think" May was making this hard.  
  
Ash was annoyed again. "Damnit May, I'm trying to apologize!"  
  
May turned toward him. "You are?" she said softly.  
  
Ash quickly recovered. "Uh, yeah. I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier.  
  
I don't have any right to tell you how to treat your Pokemon, and you have the right to treat them any  
  
way you want. And, uh..yeah, I'm sorry"  
May smiled. "Thanks Ash"  
  
He smiled back. "You're welcome"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, and were lost in each other's gaze for a while. They  
  
unconsciously moved closer together. Their lips were almost touching, until...  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, and started running down the road. Ash and May  
  
snapped out of their trances, and turned toward the little mouse.  
  
"Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash called, but was answered when May tugged on his arm.  
  
"Ash, look!" She pointed down the road. Ash followed her gaze, and looked in surprise. There,  
  
just over the hill, was a towering building.  
  
"Is that..." Ash just stared.  
  
"Yay! We finally made it to Petalburg City!" May said happily. She rushed down the road after  
  
Pikachu. Ash sighed in relief, and ran after her.  
  
END OF CH.5.  
  
What do you think? I know it was really short, but I'm out of ideas for now. As always, R&R!  
  
Poopsie Moopsie out! 


	6. The AMAZING first town

Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the huge delay, but I've been getting a lot of homework, so I've had no time. So, this chapter will have to be short as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Ch. 6: The ANAZING first town.  
  
Ash and May took their first steps inside the great Petalburg City. Ash was very happy, as he  
  
could finally get his first Hoenn league badge, while May was feeling very bad, since whenever she  
  
came here, she was reminded of her father's death.  
  
Ash turned around, and if he noticed the sad look on May's face, he didn't seem to care. "Lets  
  
go, May!" he said, a bright smile on his face.  
  
May looked up, and forced a smile upon her face as well. "Sure, Ash" she said slowly. Ash then  
  
started running, forcing May to run after him. "Ash, wait", she called after him. "Do you even know  
  
where you're going?"  
  
He abruptly stopped, causing May to run into him and causing both of them to topple over. Ash  
  
stood up quickly. "Um...no" he said sheepishly, helping May up. "But you know, don't you?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes, I do", she said. "The Pokemon Center should be somewhere over here. Follow  
  
me." She started walking, but Ash held her back.  
  
"I don't care about the Pokemon Center right now," he said. "I want to fight! Where's the  
  
Gym?"  
  
"Ash, you can't battle right now!" May whined. "We just got here, and it's late. Why don't we  
  
give our Pokemon some rest, get some sleep, and come back later when we're wide awake? Besides, I'm  
  
sleepy, and I don't wanna fight!"  
  
Ash just shrugged. "You can fight the Leader later, but I haven't had a real battle for a long time.  
  
I really, really wanna fight! Why don't you just watch me? You can see how to take on a Gym Leader,  
  
and you'll be watching me, live!"  
  
"Fine!" May said angrily. "Follow me. But remember, you owe me for this!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Ash said, not really caring. "Just hurry it up. This won't take long.  
  
At the gym, Ash studied it carefully. It didn't seem very different from any other gym. This was  
  
going to be a piece of cake, he thought.  
  
May, on the other hand, just grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him inside. "Hurry up, Ash. I'm  
  
really, really tired, so just hurry up and lose so that I can sleep."  
  
He just smiled. He'd show her.  
  
Once Ash and May entered the battling room, Ash looked around. There was nothing special  
  
about it. He wondered why May thought he would lose.  
  
There was a small man standing in the middle of the empty room. His face was masked by well-  
  
placed shadows, but they disappeared as he walked closer to them. The shadows vanished to reveal a  
  
very old man, also very short, with white hair and a white mustache. He looked at May and greeted her  
  
cordially.  
  
"Good evening Miss Maple. It is a pleasure to welcome you home."  
  
She nodded, not really caring. "Hello, Cumberton"  
  
Ash looked at the old man. "Cumberton? I thought the Gym Leader was named Norman."  
  
"Yes, he was. His name was Norman Maple." May said sadly.  
  
"Then where is he?" Ash asked. For his answer, he got May and Cumberton to simply stare at  
  
him. "Seriously. I want to-----AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" He was cut off as Pikachu gave him a taste of  
  
electricity. Ash looked at the mouse Pokemon. "What did I...?" Then he put the pieces together. May  
  
grew up here. Her father died. The Gym Leader was missing. It all made sense now. "You mean...your  
  
father was...Norman Maple?" He looked at May. She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. All Ash could  
  
say was "...Oh..."  
  
Cumberton cut in. "Yes, Mr. Maple was young May's father. He passed away some few months  
  
ago. Since then, we haven't had a Gym Leader."  
  
Ash was surprised. He looked over at May, who had dried her tears. "May, why didn't you just  
  
tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't want you know" she said softly.  
  
Ash looked back at Cumberton. "So, I can't battle here now?"  
  
Cumberton shook his head. "Not until we find another Gym Leader, I'm afraid."  
  
Ash nodded. "All right. Come on, May" he said, and turned towards the exit, but was interrupted  
  
by the door bursting open and a young boy running through it.  
  
"Cumberton! A Ralts almost bit me outside! I'm scared!" the boy cried. He had strange green  
  
hair, and was about as old as Ash and May.  
  
The boy then turned towards Ash and May. "May!" He ran to her, grabbing her in a hug. May  
  
looked kind of disgusted. "I missed you!" the boy wailed.  
  
"That's nice, Wally." May said, shoving him away from her. Wally looked at her. "Wow May",  
  
he said. "I didn't think it was possible, but you've gotten even more beautiful than the last time I saw  
  
you." May couldn't help but blush, which also made Ash frown. Wally then started talking to  
  
Cumberton, not even noticing Ash.  
  
"Who's the freak?" Ash whispered to May.  
  
"His name's Wally", May whispered back. "My family has known his for a long time. He's nice,  
  
but he's so goddamn annoying!"  
  
Cumberton and Wally then turned toward the other two. "Er, Miss May", Cumberton started.  
  
"Master Wallace has requested to borrow a Zigzagoon to capture his first Pokemon. He also requests  
  
that you and your friend accompany him and possibly offer advice or help."  
  
May sighed. "Fine" she said. Wally smiled brightly and rushed out of the room, dragging May  
  
along with him. Ash just stared, then slowly walked out after them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
So what do you think? As always, R&R! Unfortunately, all my chapters might take this long to post because of exams. Oh well.  
  
Poopsie Moopsie out! 


End file.
